The Lunchtime Chronicles
by lost highway
Summary: Luke Sparks is in love. But does the guy he like love him back? and what ever will happen along the path towards reaching his love during his 6th year at Hogwarts? Complete OC
1. Chapter 1

So this story is finally up, after like 2 months. To all my friends who will actually understand this, if you dont like your character or can't figure out that it's your character, too bad (well actually, if you can't figure it out, facebook me and i'll tell you).

DISCLAIMER: This story is mine, except for Hogwarts, and any other characters that are from the books. The characters and plot are all mine, therefore i will do with them as i please. Also, Reviews are loved and appreciated.

The Lunchtime Chronicles

A bright, shining, scarlet, engine pulled into the station followed by a large cloud of smoke and steam. It gently rolled to a stop blowing its whistle to signal the end of its journey. But for the students on board, their journeys were just beginning. Loud, happy chatter filled the air as students clad in black robes poured out of the train and into the awaiting horseless carriages. Above all voices rose the voice of Hagrid, yelling for the first years to follow him. As for the other students, the sat eagerly in their carriages, awaiting the grand feast ahead.

One student stood out from the crowd. His dark eyes darted among the people, searching for his friends. He stood tall in a carriage, his dark hair looking slightly windblown. He continued his scrutiny until he saw his friends ambling out of the train. Shaking his head in frustration, he silently counted to ten before opening his mouth.

"Oi, you idiots, over here!" he practically screamed. Every student head turned in his direction, but he didn't care. His hunger was great that in every passing moment, he became more and more on edge. His friends (as well as most of the student population) rolled their eyes as they walked over to the waiting carriage.

"Luke! We've been looking everywhere for you!" said one girl.

"Yeah we even looked in the heads compartment on the train. I mean, we were ready to take to train back to make sure that you hadn't fallen off," chuckled another boy.

A second girl held up her hand to stop Luke's interruption. "You know that considering the fact that it is you, you could potential have fallen off that train."

"Well, now that we've established that I am safe and well, can we go? I'm starving," said Luke.

"Well we all know how much Luke likes his treacle tart," smiled another girl. "I suppose we shouldn't detain him any further."

"So Luke," said the other boy once the carriage started, "where were you for the last hour on the train?"

"You said that you needed to go to the bathroom. Then you were gone."

"Makes you kinda wonder what he was actually doing, doesn't it?" said another girl slyly, dodging the punch that Luke aimed at her.

"Shut up Juni. I was in the bathroom, but when I stepped out, I saw _him_." The girls squealed at this statement while the other boy just rolled his eyes.

"Well, does he look just as gorgeous as last year?"

"Yeah, has he gotten taller? Did he do anything to his hair?"

"Yes he has gotten taller and other than let it grow out just a little bit, he hasn't done anything to his hair. But that's not my story." Luke took a deep breath before plunging into his tale. "I mean, I literally walked into him. I almost died of embarrassment. He was there with Taylor, just walking down the hallway."

At the mention of Taylor, the other boy's ears turned a bright shade of red as he tried to remain aloof and uninterested. But he slightly changed his position to better hear the story. The girls in the carriage grinned at his behavior.

"So they both laughed at me. I mean who wouldn't if someone walked into them and fell over? So I ran, well more like said 'shut up' and tried to walk away with some sort of dignity. Well, I went inside an empty compartment to get out of his gaze. And so there I was, minding my own business when the last person I wanted to see walked in."

"Crap," muttered one of the girls.

"Yeah, I got up to leave when he pushed me back into a seat."

Flashback…

"Let go of me" Luke snarled at the boy who was now sitting in the seat beside him and holding onto his sleeve.

"No please, wait. I think we should talk." Said the other boy in a rush.

"Oh, look at that. You said something, I responded. We're done talking."

"Come one, just sit for five minutes, I won't take up more of your time."

"You always were a waste of time Nate. I'm not giving you five minutes, I'm outta here."

"Luke, come on, I said I was sorry like a hundred times. Besides, you would have done the same thing in my position!" Nate burst out.

"Would I've?" Luke exploded. "No, I don't think I would have stuck my tongue down another guy's throat when I was in a relationship!"

"It wasn't like that…"

"Then what was it like? Was it nice? You know what, I don't want to know." Luke said as he got up to leave. Much to his dislike, Nate stood up to block the door. His side swept bangs fell across dark eyes that truly looked sorry. Luke was tempted to stop and listen to his apology, but shook himself and reached around the boy to open the door.

"Luke, stop. I thought you were cheating on me. That's why I went and kissed him." Luke froze, completely hit over the head with this new information.

"Wow," he said after a brief pause, "now I'm really glad we broke up."

End Flashback…

"And with that, I walked out." Luke finished.

"That still doesn't account for about half a hour." said Josef.

"Well," Luke said sheepishly, "I was so angry and post relationship stressed that I went hunting for the food cart. It was at the other end of the train so it took a while. And then, when I got back to the compartment, it was empty, so I pulled on my robes and waited for us to pull in."

"Luke Sparks, you have one weird way of getting caught up is drama the moment you get back to school." said one girl.

"Thanks Devon. I really appreciate your concern about my welfare." he muttered sarcastically.

"Well, personally I think you should make up with Nate. I mean it's clear he wants to and clearly you want to forgive him as well. So why don't you two start over?" said the third girl.

"Becca," said Juni, "I know you're crazy but seriously. Don't you remember how much this tore up Luke?"

"You know what," added Devon, "that's not such a bad idea."

"Yeah, I mean, it won't hurt for them to just be friends." mused Josef. "And it would ease tensions at our table."

"Umm, hello, I'm still here." said Luke. "And I do not still like Nate."

"Yeah, that's right. You like Jakob now!" Juni laughed. "But think about it. I'm starting to grow on the idea."

"Don't say his name outloud," whispered a scandalized Luke, "And we'll see."

"Oh please," said Devon, "It's not like the whole school doesn't know already. I mean, I'm pretty sure even Jakob knows that you like him."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to feign indifference."

"'Cause blushing, falling over, and generally acting like a school girl with a crush around him would be called indifference." Josef said, rolling his eyes. "And can we stop talking about boy problems? I do happen to be straight and a guy."

"Oh yeah, you'd much rather be talking about Taylor." Devon teased. "Funny, Josef looks just like a blushing school girl don't you think?"

"I do not like Taylor!" and with that Josef crossed his arms and refused to say another word. Everyone in the carriage laughed good naturedly, but fell silent as Hogwarts loomed into the evening sky in front of them. It looked like the very essence of magic outlined against the pink, orange, and dark blue sky.

"Merlin, I missed this place," said Juni. The others nodded in agreement as they watched the entrance draw closer. Luke's stomach rumbled loudly, breaking the spell that Hogwarts held over them.

"Alright Luke," chuckled Becca, "let's get that stomach of yours to the table."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and that would be the end of chapter 1. the next chapter will be posted soon!

Read and Review...i know you all want to press that little button below.


	2. Chapter 2

so here is chapter two my lovelies...chapter three will also be up...i'm getting to it

all you friends...let me know on facebook how it is!

The Lunchtime Chronicles

The carriages drew into the school as Luke's stomach began growling at more frequent intervals. The excited chatter started anew as the students stepped off the carriages and went through the giant doors.

"Merlin! We still have the Sorting to get through!" muttered Luke. He grimaced as his stomach grumbled yet again. As they walked towards the hall, they looked cautiously around them for the beginning of the year prank. However, nothing seemed out of place. Walking along, Juni nudged Devon. With a tilt of her head, she pointed towards the person walking in front of them. It was Jakob and Taylor. Juni nodded towards Luke, but Devon shook her head and gestured towards Josef. Both of their faces cracked into identical evil grins. Slowly they changed their position so that Juni was walking behind Josef and Devon was at his side, but slightly in front. Juni stepped ever closer to Josef and "accidently" bumped into him as hard as she could, causing him to stumble forward. It was enough for Devon, who stuck her foot out to trip him, which sent him flying into Taylor's back.

In the next second, chaos reigned. Josef fell onto Taylor, who as Fate would have it, was just turning around as he flew into her. Both of them lay spread-eagled on the ground as students around them screamed, thinking that the prank had started. As everyone ran to take some kind of cover, Juni and Devon stood together, sniggering at their handiwork.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Josef, his face turning an interesting shade of red as he hurriedly pulled himself to his feet. Reaching down, he offered to help Taylor up. She shook her head and hauled herself to her feet.

"Josef right?" she asked. Josef nodded dumbly, not believing that she actually knew his name, much less said it. He turned an even deeper shade of red as he realized that his arms were still outstretched. He quickly pulled his hands back as Taylor dusted herself off. "Next time, try to watch where you're going." With that, she turned around and continued to walk into the Great Hall. Josef just stood there, slightly slack jawed at what just happened.

"Arey bhai, mou toh bandh karde naa yaar," said Juni as she passed him. "BTW, you so like her." This comment was enough to shake Josef out of his stupor. Wheeling around he glared at a still sniggering Devon and the back of Juni.

"I have no idea what you just said," said Josef when he caught up to Juni, "but I do not like her! And what the hell was that?" he hissed.

"Oh, just a little nudge in the right direction," replied Juni, "or maybe it was a shove."

"Yeah and you totally loved it." said Devon from Josef's other side. "Don't deny it. If you're lucky, we won't do anything else tonight."

With that, they entered the Great Hall, which was decorated with each house color. The ceiling showed the clear night sky with the stars twinkling brightly.

"What do stars do best? Shine." Becca muttered strangely as she and Devon waved goodbye to go sit at the Gryffindor table. Luke, Josef, and Juni headed to the Ravenclaw table. Glancing behind, Juni saw that Nate was walking in their direction. She moved to the other side of Luke so that when they sat down, she and Josef squashed Luke in between them.

"Hey Louisa! Come sit." Juni gestured toward the open seat in front of Luke as she waved hello to her longtime friend. _Now_ she thought with satisfaction as Louisa sat down, _Nate can't bother Luke until Luke makes up his mind to talk to him_. Nate, noticing this, sighed and sat down a few places down the table. Juni shook her head sadly. What was she coming to? She should be throwing them together in a closet but couldn't bring herself to, even though it was in their best interests. _I think I'm going soft_, she mused, immediately resolving herself to return to her normal, unkindly helpful state of being.

"Ah! If those first years don't get in here, I'm going to go out there and drag them in by their necks. I am not going to die of hunger because first years are nervous to get Sorted." Luke moaned.

"Relax," said Josef, "they'll get here. But I thought you had had something to eat on the train?"

"That was ages ago. You know how I need food."

"You don't need food," replied Josef, "you just need that treacle tart. Look here they come." Right on cue, the doors to the Great Hall opened as a line of first years straggled in. They lined up in front of the Sorting Hat, all of them staring at it like it would eat them alive. Everyone looked expectedly at the Hat, waiting for the song. But it didn't start. After a minute, Professor McGonagall went over to inspect it.

"Where is the Hat?" she said in a cold voice, her eyes traveling over the older students. All heads turned toward two snickering girls at the Gryffindor table. McGonagall stared murderously at the two of them.

"Megan and Lauren Kramer, would you care to explain?"

"Explain what Professor?" one girl said innocently.

"I dare say you could enlighten us as to where the Sorting Hat has gone."

"But Professor," the other girl replied, "it's right on the stool as it should be."

"Of course not, Megan" McGonagall said in a deceptive calmness, glancing down again. "This is…the real thing." Glaring again at the two for good measure, she kept a firm eye on the Hat. After confirming it wasn't going to change, she waited for it to sing. The Hat opened its mouth and began to sing, except that no sound came out. The entire hall started chuckling as the Hat continued, oblivious that it couldn't be heard.

"30 points from Gryffindor and detention for the both of you," said McGonagall. "I had thought perhaps after 6 years, you two would have learned your lesson." Quickly she muttered a spell and the last words of the Hat rang out. The entire hall erupted into laughter and cheers for the first and certainly not last prank of the year. McGonagall huffed as she pulled out her scroll of names, but as she opened it, even she allowed for a small smile to grace her face as Megan and Lauren stood up to take bows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

so that's chapter 2

read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3...ENJOY!

The Lunchtime Chronicles

The Sorting began and finished without any further hitches. After politely applauding for the new Ravenclaws, Luke continued to massage his stomach. No sooner than he began his moaning, the plates filled with food.

"Ah! This is what I've been waiting for all my life!" sighed Luke as he piled food onto his plate.

"Oh stop acting like you haven't eaten for a year." Said Josef.

"Yeah, don't forget all the starving children in Africa. They really haven't had anything to eat while you had something just a couple hours ago." Added Juni.

"Please don't start Juni," said Luke. "We know how much you care already."

"Hey, "protested Juni, "don't be so insensitive. They lead hard lives. I mean they have to face…"

"Juni!" cried Luke. "Let me eat!" Grumbling, Juni turned to a more sympathetic Louisa to discuss the deteriorating conditions in Africa.

"Luke, don't eat too much."

"Pssh, it's not like it's going to hurt me."

"No, but when you eat too much, you act like you're hung over in the morning and I realy don't feel like dealing with you." Said Josef.

"Alright, I won't each too much."

"Yeah, besides as Quidditch captain, you need to set a good example." Added Juni.

"Sweet Circe, I'd forgotten about that!" Luke cried. "I gonna have to have tryouts next week!"

"Relax Luke," said Josef calmly, "you'll have time. Actually, why not do it next Saturday? That gives everyone enough time to settle in and get practice for tryouts."

"Excellent! It's settled."

Chattering amiably the friends looked to other tables to find other friends. With all the inter-House mingling that was being promoted, only Quidditch and classes were segregated by houses. Spotting their friends one by one, they talked about what they had heard or seen about them over the summer. Juni, who had gone to the states for summer, was especially keen on hearing the stories.

"Oh hey, did you hear about Meg and Lauren this summer?" asked Luke. Juni and Josef shook their heads. "Well, they told me they got 426 slips that asked them to stop using underage magic. I swear that's a new record!"

"Yeah, I heard they've invented some sweet new stuff. We should probably ask them about it. It might help liven up our classes." Added Josef.

"As prefect, I should be stopping you, but I say we should totally try it!" said Juni with a grin.

"Oh yeah Juni, I forgot to tell you that Kate from Gryffindor has a one up on you," said Luke.

"WHAT! When did this happen?" cried Juni.

"Well, apparently to further herself in Muggle Studies, she took some cologne classes." Said Luke.

"Cologne classes?" asked Juni confused. "Oh, you mean _college_ classes. Well it's Muggle Studies. I'm okay because I'm a Muggle born. Oh by the way, I've been trying to see if I can get electronics can work in this school."

"Why is that? You know that they can't." said Louisa.

"But there's an exception to every rule." Said Juni. "I got an amazing game called Guitar Hero and I can't live without it anymore. It lets you rock out without actually needing to know how to play a guitar."

"Right," Luke rolled his eyes, "no one can rock out like the Weird Sisters."

"You should try it. I know you'd like it." Insisted Juni.

"You know what I'd like to know," said Josef.

"If Taylor's single?" said Juni. She laughed until Josef glared at her. "Okay, okay, what?"

"Who are those two transfer student from Asia. I mean they're both transferring during 6th year."

"You know what, you're right. What House did they get put into?" asked Luke.

"Gryffindor. With any luck, Becca and Devon will warm up to them and we cang et to know them." Replied Juni.

"Annie and Crystal. Should be interesting people." Said Luke.

"So," interjected Juni, "anything else new. Like any new ideas on what Lisa Turner's deep dark secret is?"

"Jeez Juni," said Louisa, "just drop it."

"Hey! I have a gut feeling about this. That doesn't mean she's any less of a friend. Besides," added Juni, "she knows that I'm her. She denies it all, a clear cover up."

"Or the truth, which is not seen by a psychotic friend." Muttered Luke.

"A thing actually worth betting on or finding is whether or not Adva and Eugene are going to hook up." Said Josef.

"A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff! Never!" said Louisa.

"But they love each other," countered Luke, "Adva knows it, Eugene just hasn't realized it yet. Love is blind to everything!"

"Wow, you really are a sucker for romantics." Said Juni in mock amazement.

"Hey it's possible because everyone knows Eugene's a halfblood and Adva's a pureblood." Said Luke.

"You know what relationship is unbelievable?" said Louisa suddenly. "Maddy and Claire's. Who would have thought that they're cousins."

"Don't say relations!" said Luke "I got this sick picture. Not pretty." The entire party made a gagging noise as Louisa turned red.

"That's not what I meant!" she cried. "Come on guys, you know what I meant!"

"It also doesn't work because Maddy's way too innocent. I mean she gives Christmas presents to everyone, even people she shouldn't give them to." Juni said as she calmed down from having a nasty picture in her head. "But I do understand. It's strange that although she's a Hufflepuff, she's an expert at Potions. And Claire, well as a Slytherin, she's really good at Charms. Doesn't that go against the laws of nature?"

"Yeah well at Hogwarts, nothing is as it seems." Said Josef in a prophetic voice, the ever so slight wisdom of his words drowned out by Luke's excited shriek.

"MERLIN! GIVE ME THAT TREACLE TART!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

aaahhhhh, i love Luke...btw, if u want to know something scary, Danny Noriega on American Idol is this weird combination of 2 of my friends (one of them, actually both of them are in my story)...it's really scary...

Chapter 4 is in the works

read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

here's chapter 4...i'm sorry it took such a long time...computer issues...i dont like this chapter...personally, i hate fillers like this one.

The Lunchtime Chronicles

The entire hall went silent as Luke grabbed for the treacle tart. Even the teachers looked up in amazement. As Luke began piling his plate with the tart, he slowly realized that the entire hall was staring at him.

"What?" asked Luke. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the way you shrieked treacle tart right now." Said a voice from another table. Luke turned around angrily to reply but stopped when he saw who was talking. He blushed a deep red color as he turned around muttering something about insensitive people.

"Well, now you all know that Luke loves treacle tart. So if anyone feels the need to give him a present, you know what to give him." Said Josef good naturedly. With that, the students returned to their conversations.

"Did he just talk to me?" Luke asked in a hushed whisper to Juni.

"Well, I wouldn't actually call that talking to you since all you did blush and make it more obvious that you like him. But yes," Juni replied, "he did acknowledge your present."

"Crap."

"Well," added Josef, "let's be reasonable. Everyone knew anyways, and I'm pretty sure that he knew too."

"No," moaned Luke, "this is the end of my life."

"Oh, shut up Luke," said another girl from down the table. "I personally think that you should ask him out and see what happens."

"Emily Guliano!" Luke exclaimed. "How can you say such a thing?"

"Why not? You like him, you're single, and he's single." Emily replied. "The only reason why you won't ask is because you're scared."

"What! Luke Sparks is scared?" mocked Juni.

"I am not scared! In fact, this year I will ask Jakob Willis out on a date!" he said, missing the looks of glee that crossed the faces of his friends.

"No you won't," said Josef. "We all know that."

"Yeah, I'll bet you 10 galleons that he won't ask him out." Said Juni to Josef, further goading Luke.

"I'm not taking that bet because I know what the outcome is gonna be." Replied Josef. "And that would mean a loss of 10 galleons."

"Hey! I'm still here," said Luke.

"Oh yeah," Juni said airily, "forgot about you for minute there." And she promptly returned to her previous conversation.

"I feel so loved." Muttered Luke to his treacle tart. The entire hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood up to say his few words of wisdom.

"Welcome back. I hope you are all sated." He said, his eyes glancing in Luke's direction. "This year, I would like you all to keep something in mind. I love thick woolen socks as a Christmas presents. Not books, just a nice pair of thick, woolen socks. Or fluffy earmuffs. Off you go now! We have a whole year ahead of us."

"Is it just me," asked Juni, "or is Dumbledore getting crazier?"

"It's definitely Dumbledore," said Josef, "although there is a possibility that it's just you." Juni glared at him.

"I wonder what he meant," said Louisa as the group got up from the table to leave the Great Hall. "His words always have some meaning to them."

"He meant that you should try to get to know someone better this year. You never know what you'll find underneath." Said Becca, catching up to the group with Devon and Lisa. Everyone stared incredulously at her. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"How'd you get that?" asked Devon. "I don't see the logic."

"Simple. Everyone knows Dumbledore is brilliant, and accordingly they assume he wants brilliant gifts like expensive books. No one ever imagines that there might be a different side to him that just longs for socks. So all in all, he's trying to tell us to get to know someone better because they might have a different side. Good Night!" Becca replied brightly as she headed off in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. Devon and Lisa just shrugged their shoulders before following Becca to the Common Room. That left five really confused Ravenclaws standing in the hallway.

"Crap! I was supposed to lead the first years towards the dorms!" cried Juni as she sprinted back to the Great hall to meet the other Prefect to lead them towards Ravenclaw.

"Well," said Josef after a moment, "we should get going."

"Yeah," replied Emily. The four walked toward the Ravenclaw dorm, passing the first years led by Juni and Nate. Luke threw a smile at Juni and glared frostily at Nate when Nate attempted to smile at him. Quickly Nate turned away and continued to lead the first years. Finally the four entered the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Ah, home sweet home," Luke said happily. He and Josef bid goodnight to Emily and Louisa and headed up their staircase. Upon entering the room, they noted their trunks had come in. Josef immediately flopped down on his bed and was asleep in seconds. Luke, on the other hand, took off his robes and shoes before imitating Josef. The last thought going through his head before sleep smothered him was "Maybe what Becca said made some sense. I should get to know Jakob better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

read and review!


End file.
